


Disco

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Assault, Case Fic, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny-centric CaseFic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Prompts were from [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Weekend challenge on 9/6/13 that was 16 titles of disco songs.
> 
> Read through by [](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/)**tkeylasunset** (THANK YOU!), all remaining errors are due to my stubbornness.  
>  **Warning:** While the fic is not overly graphic in it's description of violence, it does contain rape, physical assault, and murder in both the case that the team is working on and past experience.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the characters are someone else's. I also have no knowledge about victims or crime solving.

*~1~*

On the one hand, Danny hated disco. He sneered as _Boogie Wonderland_ pulsed through the crime scene.

On the other hand, it reminded him of his aunt Donna when she was younger, before…

His mother’s younger sister would come over to watch them when his parents had plans or a party or just a night out. She’d bring a bag full of records and they’d all dance around the living room. He remembered her telling him _You can’t not move!_

Then she’d had _The Accident_ and she’d never been the same. She didn’t dance much and she didn’t laugh much. She’d eventually married but that had lasted less than a year. She moved back in with Gram. It was years before he remembered seeing her smile again.

As an adult, the eight year old boy he was far behind him, he could recognize that she’d been beaten and raped. Not dissimilar to the woman on the floor in front of him. Danny did wonder if Donna thought she was lucky to have lived through her attack, unlike Jane Doe.

*~2~*

Danny looked over the second body in two days. The women were similar in that they had long hair and were beaten to the point of being unrecognizable. Beyond that, they just didn’t know.

Max, Charlie, everyone had done everything they could, but they still hadn’t been able to identify the first victim. She’d been beaten that badly. There were no recognizable scars or tattoos, her fingerprints came back unmatched.

And so did everything about the attacker. His fingerprints were in the blood, semen on the bodies, and no database had a match.

Danny crouched over the body in the hotel room that was supposed to be vacant. He switched off the iPod ending the strains of _Le Freak_. “He shouldn’t have escalated this quickly. There should be something about him on some database somewhere.”

Steve petted his shoulder. “We’ll run it through everything again. We’ll get him.”

*~3~*

“The dancing needs to stop, Charlie. I appreciate that you can enjoy the music while you work, but the dancing needs to stop.” Danny walked up to the lab tech shaking his head.

Charlie took it in his usual good nature and turned off the music.

“What’ve you got?” McGarrett leaned against a counter top and crossed his arms.

“Nothing good. The iPods trace back to a shipment that fell of a truck somewhere in Southern California 6 months ago. There are another eighteen of them unaccounted for. The program that downloaded the songs was a pirate and I can’t trace where the music came from. The songs that were playing were the only things on the players.”

Danny fumed a bit. He’d expected as much but it was still discouraging to hear.

“We did get a hit, finally with the semen. Three unsolved rape cases in Phoenix, two of the women were unable to recall any information about what happened to them, due to severe head trauma, the third is still in a coma. The tech I spoke to will have the detective call you. I would expect the call soon based on the way the tech talked to me.”

“Good work, Charlie.” Steve clapped the man’s back and then turned _Shake Your Groove Thing_ back on as he and Danny left.

*~4~*

Steve and Danny had a half hour conversation with Detective Jenks from Phoenix. The man was hot and bothered that they’d never had a viable suspect. He was gruff, rude, and committed to the case. Danny liked him immediately.

_”There was one case in Salt Lake that I think could be linked. About ten months after the rapes here. The perp’s DNA was degraded to the point of uselessness. Sexual assault was evident, and the girl was dead about two months before they found the body. The music thing is new. I don’t know that he took players from them, but they couldn’t really fill out reports of stolen items either.”_

“The iPods were part of a lot stolen more recently than your victims were attacked, Detective.” Steve interjected. “What makes you think that these are connected to the Utah case?”

_”My gut.”_

Danny made a face and a hand gesture as if it were a natural thing for cops to have that Steve didn’t really have the gene for.

_”There was more brass to the scene, the woman was closer to a town than my victims were. Raped and beaten, it seemed like a progressive escalation. Just like yours do. The hotel room, the loud music calling attention.”_

Steve nodded, which gave Danny a bit of pride that the man was getting it. The escalation did make sense.

_”My lab people are talking to your lab people. You boys catch this scumbag. The faster the better.”_

“We will Bill. We will.” Danny didn’t feel guilty making a promise to the other detective. If they caught the guy it was partly Jenks’ collar too.

The call disconnected, _Bad Girls_ started playing in the car. They didn’t take it as a good sign.

*~5~*

Three bodies in three days. And _Stayin’ Alive_ was not the thing Danny wanted to hear mocking the victim.

“I hate him.” he said plainly as he squatted down next to the girl.

“How do you know it’s a him?” One of the uniformed officers loomed behind Danny.

“This kind of force, it would take someone with several inches on her and a few pounds.” Danny stood up and got into the officer’s space. “Not to mention the semen.” The man shut up and backed away.

“We’ll find him, D.”

“I know. But when, Steve? Today? Before another girl doesn’t go home tomorrow? Before his body count is up exponentially? Before we have to find another family that’s holding on to hope?” Danny’s hands flew into the air and his tone was loud and carrying. Then he deflated. “I’m sorry, babe. I just…”

“I know.”

*~6~*

“I told Charlie to run the victims’ DNA looking for familial hits. It’s expensive and time consuming and if the Governor yells about it then-”

Steve cut Danny off. “We’ve got whatever resources we need. If I want a lab tech at your beck and call until this is solved I can have one.” Steve watched while Danny sat with a sigh. “You don’t, do you? Want a tech at your beck and call?”

“No. But I do appreciate the offer. The one to run the DNA is fine.” Danny leaned his head back on the couch and rubbed at his forehead.

Steve was quiet for another minute. “This guy can’t hide, Babe. There’s no place he can go that we can’t find him. There’s-“

“If you go into a rendition of _Ain’t No Mountain_ , I will arrest you, or kill you.”

“You’re not sure?”

“Whichever one seems easier at the time.

*~7~*

_”We’ve got a mother.”_ Charlie’s voice came over the speaker phone before Steve could ask him what had been found. _”Cora Asten gave her DNA as an elimination sample a couple of years ago at a bank robbery. Maternal match to victim two.”_

Chin was opening a file, typing as fast as Charlie was talking. “She filed a missing persons report yesterday. Nineteen year old daughter Leah has not called or been back to her dorm room in days. HPD won’t have had a chance to get her DNA into the system yet.” A picture of the girl pulled up on the screen. “That could definitely be one of our victims.”

With the little information and facial features they had anyone could be one of their victims. “Let’s prioritize dental recognition before we go see the parents.”

“That’ll come through too late for us to go see them tonight.” Steve nodded toward the door, indicating they should leave immediately.

“We can’t definitively tell them it’s her. Let’s wait. Charlie, take your time, do it right. Trust me, they won’t be sleeping tonight.”

*~8~*

Steve turned the key in the ignition, Barry White softly flooded the Camaro. Danny had been right, showing up after midnight hadn’t mattered to the Astens.

There had been a crowd of people there, extended family, friends, neighbors. They’d immediately recognized Steve and Danny as serious and had left them alone in the kitchen with Leah’s parents.

It wasn’t unheard of for a college student not to call her parents everyday. It wasn’t unheard of for a student who lived so close to go home for a couple of days. It wasn’t out of place that her body had been found before she’d been reported missing. It did mean that once the girls were taken by the animal that Five-0 was hunting, they didn’t have much of a shelf life before they were tossed away as garbage.

Leah hadn’t been seen since her 1 o’clock class the day before her body was found. She hadn’t made plans that she’d missed, but she hadn’t gone to her 4 o’clock class. It probably meant that she’d been taken from campus. It probably meant that they should check for other missing college students. But it meant that they had a place to start.

Danny tapped a finger against the dashboard. “That sucked.” His shirt was still wet from where Cora cried into it.

*~9~*

The fourth body was accompanied by _Rock With You_. Max said that the M.O. was the same, but the rape wasn’t. There was little to no semen inside the body. The other difference was that the girl was beaten even more severely. Danny wasn’t sure how that was possible but he gave it to Max to understand that kind of thing.

There was more of the attacker under the victim’s nails. Her fingers and hands were much more damaged than the others had been. Danny wanted to pick her up from the cold table and hug her closer for what he assumed was fighting back for all she was worth.

He was putting Grace in self defense classes as soon as he could.

*~10~*

They caught a break.

Danny wasn’t sure that the guy would attack again so soon. Depending on how much damage victim 4 had been able to do to him before he killed her, he might have stayed home licking his wounds.

Instead he’d gone out shopping with a careless vengeance. He’d grabbed a student at her car in the commuter parking lot on campus. Her friends were only a row away from her. She’d tried to fight him off. Made a lot of noise. Her friends had come running, making more noise. Security had come running.

He’d gotten away with her. But there was a chase happening, and Steve drove like a demon to catch up. Danny smiled mentally that it would be the guy’s _Last Dance_.

*~11~*

The van rolled. Danny registered it like slow motion replay. The radio between all the pursuing HPD and Five-0 vehicles had been stressing that there was a civilian, _victim_ , in the van. All caution was to be taken while maintaining visual of the vehicle.

But he’d taken a corner too quickly. Their perp, the scumbag wanted in 3 states, had lost control and the van rolled.

Danny was out, sliding down the embankment, ripping open the cargo doors while Steve reached the front.

She was alive, whimpering, bruised, concussed, but alive.

He’d snapped his own neck, and been thrown further down the mountainside.

 _Funkytown_ blared on.

*~12~*

“She loved disco.” Deidre, the mother of their fourth victim smiled at Danny through her tears. “She thought of _Let’s Groove_ as her theme song.”

Danny smiled weakly back at her. The song made him think of his aunt as well.

They’d given her the horrible news, their condolences, their sympathy. She had friends and family gathering around her, there to help through the hell that would be a mother’s grief.

“I’m glad, Detective, that if she had to go, Kara made him so desperate that he messed up. That she fought back, and lead to him getting caught, getting himself killed.” She hugged Danny. “I’m glad that there was no one after her. That I’m the last mother he got to do this to.”

*~13*~*

“Disco? Like the song about the cake?”

Danny laughed as his daughter’s association. “Yeah, like that song about the cake.”

“That’s a sad song. I think about it when I go to birthday parties outdoors.”

“You’d save the cake, wouldn’t you?” Danny pulled her close to his side for a hug while they walked to the picnic table where Steve was waiting with shave ice.

“It’s a lot of work, and wet cake tastes yucky.” She made a face and they both laughed.

“LIsten, Monkey, what do you think of me having someone come to a Aloha Girls meeting to teach you guys some self defense? Not Steve!” he quickly clarified.

“It’s one of our badges, so that would be good.”

He smiled again. “Now go save your shave ice from Uncle Steve.”

*~14~*

Steve collapsed onto Danny’s chest just as Danny, himself, was catching his breath. It was always a great sight watching Steve come. Most especially when he was riding Danny’s dick and let Danny go first.

The case had been bad for both of them, and while Danny took it more personally, he knew that watching him go through the crap over the case weighed heavily on Steve. He smiled and ran his hands over Steve’s back, working out a plan to make breakfast in the morning, hoping that Steve had syrup in the house.

“Okay, you’ve been quiet for too long. What’s going on in that mind of yours?”

Steve just smiled back at him.

“Tell me or I’ll have to resort to methods of torture.”

“I’ve been tortured before.” He spoke smugly into Danny’s skin.

“Did the rebel soldiers ever force you to talk by tickling?” Danny’s fingers hovered.

“No! And it’s probably a good thing.” Steve rolled to Danny’s side, grabbing hold of the hand that wasn’t now trapped under his body. “If they’d known I was ticklish … “

“The world would no longer be a safe place for democracy?”

“Something like that.” Steve leaned in and kissed his partner, deeply. “I was trying to come up with a disco song title that would work for the moment.”

“What’d you get?”

Steve blushed. “I’m stuck on _Play that funky music_.”

Danny rolled Steve onto his own back. _”You can ring my bell.”_

Steve would have picked on him for that if Danny hadn’t kissed him.

*~15~*

“Hey, it’s Danny.”

Steve smiled as he watched Danny settle into the couch and make a phone call that felt like Danny had been desperate to make for days.

“No, nothing’s wrong. A song came on the radio the other day, and I thought of you. Figured I should give you a call, check up on you, find out how my favorite aunt is doing. How are you doing?”

Danny sounded lighter, and in turn, Steve felt lighter. He walked into the kitchen with the plates that they’d eaten Danny’s pancakes from.

Danny’s voice filtered in to him. “No, _September_. Earth, Wind, and Fire. Always makes me think of you.”

Steve dropped the dishes into the waiting warm water. He didn’t want to clean, just curl up on the couch with Danny for the rest of the morning.

“You should come visit Hawaii. We could dance around Steve’s living room.”

Definitely felt lighter.


End file.
